1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for perforating the walls of a well bore and, in particular, to a method and apparatus which will provide accurate and controlled perforating of a tubular casing during the process of creating a subterranean well. More specifically, a perforating assembly is deployed along with the casing to be used for the perforation and stimulation of zones for the ultimate withdrawal of hydrocarbons therefrom or injection of fluids (liquid or gas) for the purpose of voidage replacement or stimulation of the production interval wherein said perforating assembly comprises a frame supporting a plurality of pressure chambers configured as longitudinally extending ribs which conveniently serve to centralize the casing within the well bore.
2. Description of Related Art
Well bores are typically drilled using a drilling string with a drill bit secured to the lower free end and then completed by positioning a casing string within the well bore. The casing increases the integrity of the well bore and provides a flow path between the surface and selected subterranean formations for the withdrawal or injection of fluids.
Casing strings normally comprise individual lengths of metal tubulars of large diameter. These tubulars are typically secured together by screw threads or welds. Conventionally, the casing string is cemented to the well face by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer surface of the casing string and the well-bore face. The casing string, once embedded in cement within the well, is then perforated to allow fluid communication between the inside and outside of the tubulars across intervals of interest. The perforations allow for the flow of treating chemicals (or substances) from the inside of the casing string into the surrounding formations in order to stimulate the production or injection of fluids. Later, the perforations are used to receive the flow of hydrocarbons from the formations so that they may be delivered through the casing string to the surface, or to allow the continued injection of fluids for reservoir management or disposal purposes.
Perforating has conventionally been performed by means of lowering a perforating gun on a carrier down inside the casing string. Once a desired depth is reached across the formation of interest and the gun secured, it is fired. The gun may have one or many charges thereon which are detonated using a firing control, which is activated from the surface via wireline or by hydraulic or mechanical means. Once activated, the charge is detonated to penetrate and thus perforate both the casing, cement, and to a short distance, the formation. This establishes the desired fluid communication between the inside of the casing and the formation. After firing, the gun is either raised and removed from the well bore, left in place, or dropped to the bottom thereof.
Examples of the known perforating devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,680 to Brieger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,333 to George; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,597 to Lavigne et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,383 to Savage et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,251 to George et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,924 to Burleson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,382 to Barton et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,450 to Snider et al. These patents all disclose perforating guns that are lowered within a casing string carrying explosive charges, which are detonated to perforate the casing outwardly as described above. This technique provided the advantage of leaving the inside of the casing relatively unobstructed since debris and ragged edges would be outwardly directed by the detonations of the charges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,288 issued to Snider et al, describes an attempt to perforate a tubular from the outside. The technique in Snider involves the use of a perforating gun separate from and exterior to the casing to be perforated as can be seen in FIGS. 1-3.
Referring to FIG. 1, the Snider perforating gun assembly 20 may be seen positioned within well bore 2 adjacent the exterior of casing 12. The gun 20 is secured to casing 12 by metal bands (not shown), which are wrapped around both casing 12 and gun 20. Assembly 20 is constructed of metal. An electric line 18 extends from a power source (not illustrated) at the surface 4 to ignite the gun 20. Snider discloses that other suitable control systems for igniting the explosive charge(s) contained in perforating gun assembly 20, such as hydraulic lines connected to a suitable source of pressurized hydraulic fluid (liquid or gas) or electromagnetic or acoustic signaling and corresponding receivers connected to the perforating gun assemblies for wave transmissions through the casing, soil and/or well bore fluids, may also be used. Snider indicates that conventional means are used to secure the lines to the casing at desired intervals.
Referring to FIG. 2, the Snider gun 20 has two explosive charges, 22 and 26, contained therein, which are aimed toward casing 12. Charges 22 and 26 are axially spaced apart within assembly 20 and which, although oriented at slightly different angles, are both aimed toward casing 12. As can best be seen in FIG. 3, upon transmission of electrical current via line 18, explosive charge 22 detonates and fires a shaped charge along path 24 creating perforations 11 and 14 in the wall of casing 12. Explosive charge 26 detonates and fires a shaped charge along path 28 creating perforations 15 and 16.
When the Snider gun is detonated, portions of the gun act in a manner similar to shrapnel to perforate the casing string. This has disadvantages. First, the resulting perforations 11, 14, 15, and 16 tend to be ragged. Especially perforations 14 and 16—the ones furthest away from the gun. This is because the perforations at these remote locations 14, 16 are created using not only the shaped charge itself, but also portions of the casing blasted from locations 11 and 15 when the proximate perforations were created. As a result, remote perforations 14 and 16 will be much less precise than proximate perforations 11 and 15.
A second disadvantage is that all of the charges in the Snider gun are fired from the same point of origin relative to the circumference of the casing. Because of this, the perforations created are significantly asymmetrical. As can be seen in FIG. 3, perforations 11 and 15 are very close together, whereas perforations 14 and 16 are far apart.
The asymmetrical nature and raggedness of the perforations will cause the well to have poor in-flow properties when the well is placed into production. Additionally, the raggedness of casing perforations 11 and 15 may occur to the extent that the ruptured inner surface of the casing could damage or even prevent passage of down-hole tools and instruments. The structural integrity of the casing string might even be compromised to a degree.
A third disadvantage inherent in the method disclosed in Snider relates to the size of the cement-filled annulus created between the outer surface of the casing 12 and the inner surface of the bore hole. See FIG. 2. This is because assembly 20 is unreasonably large, and thus, the profile of the well bore and casing 12 are not concentric. Rather, the center axis of the casing 12 is offset a great deal from the center axis of the well bore to create sufficient space that the assembly 20 and a flapper housing (not pictured) may be received therein. The flapper housing is disposed below the gun and is used to seal off lower zones after they have been perforated. The annular gap must be made even larger if multiple guns are to be employed at a given depth. Because this annular gap must be made larger with the Snider method, either the bore size must be made bigger, or the casing must be made smaller in diameter. Both of these solutions have disadvantages. Even a slight increase in bore size will result in significant additional drilling costs. Reducing the casing diameter 12, however, will diminish the conduits flow abilities. Therefore, because deploying the Snider gun requires extra space outside the casing, the user must either pay additional drilling costs or suffer the consequence of reduced conduction of processing fluids.
A fourth disadvantage is that the Snider gun assembly is constructed of metal. This is disadvantageous in that when the guns are fired, metal fragments from the assembly 20 will cause collateral damage thus impairing the flow performance of the perforation tunnel. This could be avoided if a less destructive material were used.
Frequently a well penetrates multiple zones of the same formation and/or a plurality of hydrocarbon bearing formations of interest. It is usually desirable to establish communication with each zone and/or formation of interest for injection and/or production of fluids. Conventionally, this has been accomplished in any one of several ways. One way is to use a single perforating gun that is conveyed by wireline or tubing into the well bore and an explosive charge fired to perforate a zone and/or formation of interest. This procedure is then repeated for each zone to be treated and requires running a new perforating gun into the well for each zone and/or formation of interest.
One alternative is to have a single perforating gun carrying multiple explosive charges. This multiple explosive charge gun is conveyed on wireline or tubing into the well and, as the gun is positioned adjacent to each zone and/or formation of interest, selected explosive charges are fired to perforate the adjacent zone and/or formation. In another alternative embodiment, two or more perforating guns, each having at least one explosive charge, are mounted spaced apart on a single tubing, then conveyed into the well, and each gun is selectively fired when positioned opposite a zone and/or formation of interest. When the select firing method is used, and the zone and/or formation of interest are relatively thin, e.g., 15 feet or less, the perforating gun is positioned adjacent the zone of interest and only some of the shaped charges carried by the perforating gun are fired to perforate only this zone or formation. The gun is then repositioned, by means of the tubing, to another zone or formation and other shaped charges are fired to perforate this zone or formation. This procedure is repeated until all zones and/or formations are perforated, or all of the shaped explosive charges detonated, and the perforating gun is retrieved to the surface by means of the tubing.
However, the necessity of tripping in and out of the well bore to perforate and stimulate each of multiple zones and/or formations is time consuming and expensive. In view of this, multiple zones and/or formations are often simultaneously stimulated, even though this may result in certain zones and/or formations being treated in a manner more suitable for an adjacent zone and/or formation.
Another disadvantage in conventional systems regards the deployment of sensitive transmission lines outside the casing. It is often desirable to deploy a cable, fiber or tube along the length of a well bore for connection to, or to act directly as, a sensing device. Where such a device is deployed outside a casing and where that casing is subsequently perforated, there exists a substantial risk that the device will be damaged by being directly impinged upon by the jet created by an exploding charge because the cables are not fixed at a known location to prevent being hit by the charge. This risk is elevated if the perforating system is difficult to orient within the well bore. Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a method of protecting these sensitive transmission lines during perforation.
Thus, a need exists for (i) a modular perforation assembly which is conveyed by the casing as it is lowered within the well bore so that it eliminates the need to run perforating equipment in and out of the well when completing multiple zones and/or formations; (ii) that the assembly be externally-mounted in such a way that the casing will be centered rather than offset within the well bore upon its installation; (iii) that the assembly create perforations which are equally spaced and precise so that the perforated casing will have desirable in-flow characteristics and not be obstructed; (iv) that the charges of the assembly are fired from a plurality of points of origin about the periphery of the casing, but are limited in power so that they will penetrate the casing only once and will cause no damage to the rest of the casing; (v) that the perforations created do not significantly compromise the structural integrity of the casing; (vi) that the charges are fired in opposite directions so that different charges may be fired to rupture the casing wall while other more powerful charges are used to perforate the formation; (vii) a frame for the assembly that is easily constructed and will protectively maintain the charges on the outside of the casing in a dry and pressure-controlled environment; (viii) that the portions of the frame through which the charges are blasted into the formation be constructed of a less-damaging material than metal in order to minimize collateral formation damage that might be caused by the charges, and (ix) that a method be provided that enables perforation to be accomplished without damaging sensitive casing-conveyed transmission lines.